


I Dream Of Us

by Otaku_Band_Geek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Dancing, Dreaming, Dreams, Fireflies, Gen, Mysterious, Stars, Sunrises, Sunsets, Wishes, poem, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Band_Geek/pseuds/Otaku_Band_Geek
Summary: I saw you staring at the stars. They reflected back in your eyes. You seemed content, just staring out into the darkness we call space, but I could tell you saw much more.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, You/Your Soulmate





	I Dream Of Us

_I saw you staring at the stars. They reflected back in your eyes. You seemed content, just staring out into the darkness we call space, but I could tell you saw much more. The way your smile lit up the dark and how the aura around you gleaming with joy, I just knew you were someone important, but I never expected you to reach your hand out to me and ask if I could watch the stars with you. We sat together in our own little world, smiling at each other, watching the stars twinkle in the moonlight. This was something I know I would never forget, as my heart beat quickened in my chest._

_The next time I saw you, you were barefoot, taking a short stroll across the land, toes covered in the sand. You stopped for a second and watched the crystal blue waves crash against the golden shore, making a beautiful sound. I smiled as you turned around and waved me over. Standing here, with the water soaking our feet, you laughed and told me this was the most gorgeous sight, the shimmering water and the sun falling behind the waves to create a mystical glow on the Earth. I couldn’t agree more, watching you in the sunset, my stomach feeling queasy._

_You were leaning over the edge of the rope, taking in the morning air, when my eyes rested upon you again. The sunlight, that was barely rising over the mountains, made the dew on the leaves shine with a magical light. I walked over to you and stood shoulder to shoulder beside you. You hummed a song and we watched the sun slowly come out from hiding to give humanity a new day. You draped an arm around my waist and smiled at me. You explained how it was such a beautiful morning and how you were happy to spend time with me. I nodded and felt my own lips form into a small smile._

_I saw you again, this time we both were dressed in a fancy outfit, but when I saw you, someone else was by your side. For some reason, I couldn’t really see their face, my eyes were only focused on you and your smile. Your eyes slowly turned to me and before I knew it, you were right in front of me, greeting me with a small grin. You asked me how I was doing, but I could never respond, so instead you just laughed and continued to talk like it was nothing. As you did, my heart swelled in my chest making me light headed._

_Darkness. All I could see was darkness. I felt a warmth in my hand and a smile on my face. I then hear your smooth voice, telling me to look around, and so I did. We were in a field, some time at night, fireflies swirling around us in the air. You let go of my hand and started to twirl, laughing so loudly. Your laughter was contagious, I realized as I, too, couldn’t hold in my giggles. I joined you in the fun and soon enough, we were on the ground, dizziness still filling our heads as we watched the bugs fly high into the sky. I never wanted this moment to end._

_The time I saw you again, you were dancing to an unknown song, all by yourself. I watched as your graceful steps made you glide across the floor like you were a born dancer. Suddenly, the song turned off and you walked up to me, taking my hand in yours. You asked me to dance and when I nodded, a new song started up again. You held my hand firmly in yours and your other hand slowly slid down my body to rest at my waist. The feeling of your touch sent tingles through my skin and I loved it. I rested my hand upon your shoulder and you pulled us as close together as we could be. I smiled up at you as we started to sway to the music, my face dusted with red._

_Again, I saw you, but this time you were looking at me. Blue eyes staring right into mine. Your eyes shone like two sparkling stars in the darkest night and I was entranced. My breath hitched as you took a few steps closer to me, our noses barely touching. You took in a deep breath and smiled, ‘I knew I’d find you here.’ You whispered, a chill going up my spine. ‘Please, follow me. I want to show you something.’ I slowly nodded and my hand found its way to yours. You squeezed my hand lightly, the warmth from you heating up my soul. You smile and we begin to walk into a lush forest. I look around, seeing lights fly through the air, making me breathless at the beautiful sight, but you stopped and pulled me closer to you, ‘We are here.’ I turn to look at what you had wanted to show me._

_Stars. Stars are what they were. Flashing every now and then, making the sky an amazing blue. Every now and then, one would shoot across the sky, leaving me with a smile, ‘Make a wish.’ You would say and laugh. I turned to look at you and you just smiled. ‘You know, this is what I saw when I first met you, but nothing like this is compared to you. You are so… Bright. The brightest star I’ve ever seen and I never want to look away. You’re like a sandy beach on a summer day, relaxing and so refreshing to look at. You’re like a sunrise in the morning, taking my breath away, as the light shines through the trees, and you’re like a song, always running through my head and making me want to listen to you on repeat. Like a nice summer’s night with fireflies flying through the air, so comforting and you’re like a dream and I never want to wake up, but unfortunately that is what this is.’ You turn away from me and stare up at the darkness of space, closing your eyes as one of the stars flew across the sky, making a wish. ‘I wish one day that I will actually meet you, my dream lover.’ You say and everything turns to darkness._


End file.
